samudra biru
by 2nd princhass
Summary: maaf author baru
1. Chapter 1

**SAMUDARA BIRU**

discleimer :gosho aoyama (maap kalau salah eja)

rated : T , enggak ada sadis-sadisnya

warning : EYD TIDAK DIPERHATIKAN

pair : sinichi K/conan E, heiji H , kogoro M

hai ,, ini ffc pertama saiia, kalau gaje jelek, pengen muntah ditahan aja ^^a

beginilah awal nya

kejedot.:

hai conan

ia kak ran

cantik kan,,… kata kak ran sambil melihat bayangan nya di cermin

iia ran,, kau memang sangat cantik kata batin ku

hei conan, jng melamun cantik kan?

hehehe ia kak ran ran memamng cantik

conaaaan, kalung nya conan kalung nya! …. kata kak ran sambil menunjuk kalung nya

eh,, ia maksud ku kalung kak ran cantik, hehehehe….. kataku sambil memperhatikan kalung kak ran yg mempunyai leontin bewarna biru dan berbentuk hati,, yg bertuliskan "Samudra biru "

kau ini !

tapi kak ran dapat dari mna kalung itu,, perasaan aku pernah melihat nya !

ini kan souvenir di festival air waktu itu masa kau lupa ! ….kata kakran mengingat kanku

oo,

raaaaaaaaannnnnn !...sebuah suara yg tidak enak di dengar bertiriak triak sampai membuat gendang telinga mau pecah

raaan,, di mna kau ran !

aku disini ayah,, ada apa sih berteriak ? …..jwab kak ran malas,, sambil menutup telinga nya dgan jari karena ayah nya berteriak terlalu kencang

begini ran,, kita mendapat undangan berlibur di kapal pesiar mingu depan! ! …. kata ayah nya penuh semangat

benarkah ? ….Tanya kak ran terlihat senang

tentu saja,, ini hadiah untuk ayah karena membantu nya menemukan kucing kesayangan nya! ! …kata ayah nya terlihat bangga

bagus kalau begitu,, horeee conan kita akan akan berlibur di kapal pesiar ,, conan ! ..… kata kak ran padaku

eh,, siapa bilang bocah itu ikut? …sanggah ayahnya

apa? conan tidak ikut? ….Tanya kak ran

tidak,, ini undangan hanya untuk kita berdua … kata ayah nya ran

lalu bagai mana dg conan?

ya titip kan saja dia pada teman mu sosongko, sosori,, so-sonusi,, sobari ….

sonoko ayah !

ia ia,, siapa lah nma nya tidak penting… …

huh,, pokok nya kalau conan tidak aku juga tidak ikut ayah ! ..….. kata kak ran sedikit kesal

eh,, knapa begitu ? ..…. Tanya ka ayah nya

gak peduli,, kalau conan tidak pergi aku juga tidak ! …... kata kak ran sambil memanyunkn bibir nya

iia iia,, ayahakan minta satu tiket lagi pada tuan "kishimoto"

benarkah?...

ya tentu saja klau itu membuat mu senang…..

horee,, ayah memang baik ….kata kak ran sambil memeluk ayah nya lalu pergi kekamar nya untuk berbenah,,

mind conan*padahal pergi nya satu minggu lagi,,..

huh,, dasar ! …..kata ayah nya kak ran lalu dia berjalan kearah ku ,, di memegang kepala ku sedikit menekan nya lalu berkata dg nada yg sedikit mengancam

"awas kau kalau sampai membuat keributan akan ku lempar kau ke dalam laut"

hehe ia paman,, …jawab ku yang dari tadi diam saja dengan nada ssok polos…

lalu ayah kak ran pergi berlalu entah kemana (byangin aja sendiri2 enak nya kmna)…

o hai,, salam kenal semua namaku Conan, "conan Edogawa" . sebenar nya aku adalah seorang remaja 17 tahun bernama "sinichi kudo" yg di berikan obat terlarang oleh penjahat sehingga tubuhku menciut menjadi seperti tubuh anak 10 tahun.

yang tadi itu Ran, "ran mori", dia adalah teman ku sejak kecil dan juga gadis yg sangat kucitai, tapi aku tidak pernah berani mengatakan nya. karna tubuhku mengecil aku merahasiakan identitas ku dari nya untuk melindungi nya ,…

dan yg pria yg tadi adalah ayah nya kak ran "Kogoro Mouri" seorang detektif swasta terkenal,, menurut ku dia hanya seorang detektif konyol.

1 wekk later

hai ran cepat lah,, kita akan terlambat ini ! …. teriak paman mori dari dalam mobil

iia ayah aku datang ! … jawab kak ran sambil keluar dari rumah menuju mobil

kau siap konan? ….. tanya nya padaku yg telah duduk manis di jok belakang

ia kak ran,, … . jwabku sambil tersenyum polos

ok,, kita berangkaaat! ! … teriak paman mouri penuh semanagat yg menurut membuat nya terlihat konyol

dan mobil kami pun berlalu

skip

sesampai nya di pelabuhan kami segera menuju pintu masuk kapal pesiar,,

selamat datang tuan mouri,, silahkan masuk tuan kishimoto sudh menunggu anda! ….kata salah penjaga di pintu masuk dg ramah

hahahaha,, baik lah terima kasih ! … jawab paman mori

sesampainya di aula utama kami segara di sambut oleh seseorang,, kalau menurut penilaian ku adalah si pemilik kapal

oh, tuan mouri sang detektif terkenal sudah datang,, suatu kehormatan bagi saya anda mau memenuhi undangan saya ! …. kata pria itu

hahaahahaha,, saya yg seharus nya merasa terhormat Karen mendapat undangan dari bapak ! ….. jawab paman mori

oo siapa pria cantik ini ? ….Tanya pria itu saat melihat kak ran

oh ia,, yg ini putri ku nama nya Ran, ran mouri dan yang itu conan,, ran konan kenal kan ini pak kishimoto pemilik kapal !... kata paman mouri memprkenal kan

salam kenal ! ….. kata ku dan kak ran hampir bersamaan sambil menunduk hormat

iia salam kenal, selamat datang di SS kanuo ! …., jwab pria itu yg ternyata bernama kishimoto ramah

nb:SS kanou adalah nma kapal nya,, udeh mentok itulah nma yg aye dapet.

hohoho,, ternyata pak mori juga di undang ya?... kata seorang lelaki datang menghampiri kami

ahh hahahahah,, ternyata bukan hanya sya saja yg di undang ,, pak megure dan petugas takagi juga di undang? …..jawab paman mouri

iia pak ….. jawab petugas takagi

karena tidak tahan mendengar obrolan membosankan ini aku pun meminta ijin untuk pergi

kak ran paman mori aku ingin jalan2 ya ! …..kataku dg nada sok imut

iya conan tapi jngn jauh2 ya,, nnti kamu tersesat ! …. kata kak ranmengingatkan

iia kan ran ! … jawab ku sambil tersenyum

dan jangan membuat masalah ya,, atau aku akan menghukum mu ! …. kata paman mori

iia paman ! …. jawab ku dg muka malas

lalu aku pun pergi,, dan kulihat kak ran pun ikut pergi

aku hanya berjalan2 berputar di sekililing kapal luas sekali ternyata,, ketika aku melihat trnyata kapal nya sudah cukup jauh berlayar dari daratan..

kapan berangkat nya ya,, knpa aku tidak merasakan apa pun?... tanyaku pada diri sendiri

pada malam nya kami di undang makan malam bersama tuan kishimoto,, di meja makan telah duduk 4 orang selain aku, kak ran,, paman mori, kepala polisi dan detektif…,

hai tuan mouri bagai mna hidangan nya? …. tiba2 tuan kishimoto membuka pembicaraan

enak sekali tuan kishimoto, , ini adalah hidangan terlezat yg pernah saya nikmati,, ya kan ran ? …. kata paman mouri dg mulut penuh makanan

iia,, apa kau juga menikmati nya juga conan?...kata kak ran

hehehe ia kak ran ! ….. jawab kku

ha kalau bocah itu semua pasti ditelan nya ! ….… kata poman mouri sedikit meledek

mind conan ::he,, bukankah itu kau paman ,, sampah pun pernah kau makan waktu sedang kelaparan.

hahaha bagus lah kalu kalian menik mati nya ,,….kata tuan kishimoto terlihat senang

eh tuan kishimoto,, siapa wanita canti di samping mu itu? apakah dia istri anda? … Tanya paman mouri sedikit genit

oya saya lupa memperkenal kan merekapada kalian,, yg ini putri tunggal ku nama nya aoki,, kenalkan…!

hai aoki ….! …. sapa kak ran, paman mori, dan petugas takagi

hn…. hanya itu jawaban dari keluar dari wanita itu,, aku merasa dia wanita yg sedikit sombong

hai kak aoki,, kau juga pernah ke festifal air ya…..?... Tanya kak ran mencoba ramah

hn,, dari mna kau tau….. Tanya nya dg datar

dari kalung yg ada di lehermu,, itu kan kalung khas dari festifal air,, aku juga memiliki nya dirumah..

hn, begitu ya … jawab nya singkat

apakau mau pergi ke festifal air selanjut nya dg ku ! …. kata kak ran sambil tersenyum ramah

tidak,, jawab nya singkat

hai aoki,, bisakah kau lebih ramah pada mereka ! ….. kata tuan kishimoto sedikit membentak

kenapa,, mereka tamu ayah bukan tamuku !…. kata nona aoi datar

tuan kishimoto terlihat marah mendengar putri nya,, muka nya terlihat memerah menahan amarah.

sudah2 tidak apa apa !…kata paman mouri sedikit menenangkan

maaf kan putri saya,, ….. kata tuan kishimoto sedikit menunduk

nah kalau yg ini keponakan ku nama nya hondo ! ….. kata pak kishimoto lagi

salam kenal semua,, nama saya hondo suatu kehormatan sya bisa bertemu dg detektif terkenal seperti anda tuan mouri ! ….. sapa nya ramah

iia salam kenal ! …. jawab kami semua

hahahaha,, sya juga senang bertemu dg mu !...kata paman mouri,, lalu perempuan cantik di samping mu? ….. Tanya paman mouri lagi

yg ini istriku,, nama nya shima,,,! …jawab tuan kishimoto

slam kenal semua saya shima !... katanya ramah

salam kenal,,…. kata kami

apakah anda ibu nya nona aoi? muda sekali? …,, celetuk petugs takagi yg dari tadi diam saja

diia bukan ibu ku….. kata nona aoi tidak senang

aoi…! ….. bentak pak kishimoto

apa? dia memang bukaan ibku teriak aoi sambil berdiri dan pergi dari meja makan

suasaan menjadi agak canggung

sebenar nya ibu aoi sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu saat aoi berumur 16 tahun,, lalu aku menikah lagi. tapi dia tidak pernah setuju ! … kata pak kishimoto memecah kesunyian

iia saya tlah melakukan semua nya agar dia menyukaiku,, tpi sperti nya semua nya sia-sia ! …. kata wanita bernama hima itu

hahahahaha,, semua membutuh kan proses bukan begitu nyonya shima? ….. kata paman mouri sok bijak

iia terima kasih tuan mouri! … jawab nyonya shima lagi

eh paman,,sudah waktunya minum obat ! … kata pria bernama hondo kepada tua kishimoto

oo,, ia benar juga ! ….. kata tuan kishimoto

biar aku ambilakan …. kata hondo lagi

tidak usah,, biar aku saja,, …. kata nyonya shima sambil berdiri lalu pergi mengambil obat

selang eberapa menit nyonya shima kembali dg sebuah bungkusan obat,, lalu di berikan pada pak kishimoto sambil berkata:

ini obat nya sayang

terima kasih! ….jawab pak kishimoto sambil membuka bungkusan obat

melihat benuk obat nya sedikit aneh,, paman mouri pun bertanya

apa itu?, apa itu kokain ! … kata paman mouri sambil bercanda

hahahahah,, tentu saja bukan, ini obat dari dokter, semacam obat penenang ! ….. kata pak kishimoto menjelaskan

looh,, bukan nya obat semacam itu berbentuk pil tidak berbentuk bubuk sperti itu? … Tanya inspektur megure sedikit penasaran

iia benar,, tapi aku tidak bisa meminum pil makanya ya aku meminta dokter membuatkan ku obat berbentuk bubuk seperti ini ! …jelas tuan kishimoto

o, kalau boleh aku tau,, anda sakit apa tuan kishomoto?... Tanya petugas takagi

suami ku punya kelainan pada jantung nya,, sering berdetak diluar kewajaran kalau dia sedang shock, karena itu dia harus sering mengkonsumsi obat penenang !... kata nyonya shima menjelaskan

stelah acara makan malam selesai acara dilanjutkan dg acara minum minum,, tapi sebentar kemudian pak kishimoto permisi untuk pergi

aaa semua nya,, sepertinya aku harus permisi,, aku sedikit mengantuk, mungkin karena pengaruh obat ….. pamit nya

iia tuan kishimoto…. jwab inspektur megure

baik sayang,, temani dan layani mereka dg baik jng sampai embuat mereka kecewa ! …. kata tuan kishimoto pada istrinya

baik sayang ! … kata istrinya sambil tersenyum

pak kishimoto pun berlalu,, menju kea rah kamar nya

ayah kami juga permisi dulu ya,, kami mau kekamar …. kata kak ran pada ayah nya

baik lah sahut ayah nya

kami pun ikut pergi,, tinggal lah paman mori,, inspektur megure,, petugas takagi,, paman Honda juga nyonya shima di sana.

ditengah perjalanan aku berkata pada kak ran

eee, kak ran,, akku mau jlan2 dulu ya, aku belum ingin tidur.

hmm,, baiklah,, tapi jng sampai tidur kemalaman ya !….. kata kak ran sambil tersenyum

iia ….jawabku,,

dan aku langsung berlari sementera kak ran langsung ke kamar nya kurasa….

saat sedang asyik berjalan menikmati langit malam, tiba2 ada orang menabrak ku hingga ku terpental

aduuuhh,,, kata ku meringis kesakitan

hai anak kecil kalau jalan itu hati-hati,,…. eh kudo? apa yg kau lakukan di sini? …. Tanya orang itu

heiji?,, apa yg kau lakukan di sini? … tanyaku balik

hai akku dulu yg menanyakan itu kudo …..kata nya sedikit berteriak

hei,, jngn memanggil ku begitu bagai mna kalau ada yg dengar? …kta ku membentak

ia ia,, ttapi apa yg kau lakukan di sini? ….. tanyanya sekali lagi

oh,, aku ikut paman morui dan ran yg di undang oleh pemilik kapal ini,, lalu kau sendiri?...

aku sedang liburan … jawab nya singkat

libburan?...

kenapa bodoh,, memang nya aku tidak boleh liburan ! …. ktanya sambil menjitak kepala ku

aduhh,, sakit heiji, jngn krena tubuh ku kecil kau bisa menindas ku ya !… kata ku sewot

hahahahahah aku senang kau bertubuh kecil kudo ! ….. katanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh kecil kku

lepaskan bodoh aku tdak bia bernafas,,…..

wkwkwkwkwkwk

dia malah tertawa meledek ku

awas kau,, tunggu sampai tubuhku kembali akan kuhajar kau !... kataku kesal

aku akan sabar menunggu,, eh kudo aku pergi dulu ya pacar ku tlah menanti ku !

kau punya pacar? dan jngn memanggil ku bgitu bodoh ! ….. kata ku

iia iia ktanya sambil berlalu pergi

karena hari sudah cukup malam aku pun pergi kekamar ku untuk tidur..

3 jam setelah itu, tepat nya pukul 12, pman mouri masuk kekamar dalam ke adaan mabuk,,dia langsung tertidur …. suara dengkuran nya sangat keras sehingga membuat ku terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur,,, 1 jam lebih aku tidak bisa tidur lgi karena suara dengkuran paman mouri,, karena merasa sudah tidak tahan aku turun dari ranjang dan tidur di atas sofa,, baru lah aku bisa ter tidur dengan nyenyak.

jam 7.15 ,keesokan hari nya

tok tok tok tok

tuan morri bangun,, tuan morri bangun… teriak seseorang diluar berulang kali

karena pman morri tidak kunjung bngun2 aku pun bangun dari sofa dan menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh nya

paman mouri bangun,, cepat bangun! ….. kataku sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh nya

eemmmmhhhh ada apa conan,,, hoooaaaaaaammmm …..dia menguap,,, bau alkohal jelas terciumdari mulut nya

ada orng mncari mu ! …..jawab ku singkat, lalu kembali ke sofa untk melanjutkan tidurku

heemmm baiklah,,…. kata paman mouri malas

hooooaaaaaaaammmm,, paman mori bangun dan menuju pintu sambil menguap lebar,,,

ceklek,, iiiiiiiiit dan pintu pun terbuka

ada apa,,? …. Tanya paman mouri dng mata yg masih belum terbuka sepenuh nya

tuan mouri terjadi pembunahan semalam…

mata paman mouri terbuka epenuh nya,, dan aku pun bangun dari lanjutan tidurku

sapa yg terbunuh Tanya paman mori?

tuan kishimoto…..

to be continued

cukup sekian dulu,, kalau banyak peminat bakal dilanjut kan kalau tidak,, dicukup kan sampai disini.


	2. chapter 2

discleimer :gosho aoyama (maap kalau salah eja)

rated : T , enggak ada sadis-sadisnya

warning : EYD TIDAK DIPERHATIKAN

pair : sinichi K/conan E, heiji H , kogoro M

.

.

chapter 2

tanpa pikir panjang paman Mouri segera berlari ketempat kejadian,, aku pun juga ikut berlari dari belakang

sesampai nya di lokasi terlihat lah pak Kishimoto tertidur di Lantai dengan posisi menyamping,, terlihat sebuah pisau menancap tepat di jantung nya

"Apa yg terjad ?i",, Tanya paman Mouri pada Inspektur Megure yg sedang berbicara dengan petugas Takagi

"hn entahlah tuan Mori kami menemukan nya sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini" jawab inspektur megure

"Siapa yg menemukan nya pertama kali ?" tanyaku yg sudah sangat penasaran

"Istri nya nyonya shima yg berniat membangun kan suami nya" jawab petugas Takagi

"Hai bocah apa yg kau lakukan disini kata paman Mouri",, sambil mengangkat dan melempar ku dari kamar itu

"Aduh sakit paman",, kataku yang terjatuh di lempar paman Mouri

Lalu paman Mouri pun masuk dan kembali berbicara dengan inspektur Megure dan petugas Takagi

*mind Conan : hhmmm,, ini aneh sekali tuan Kishimoto tertusuk tepat di jantung nya,, tapi seperti nya aku tidak melihat bekas luka lain pada tubuh nya padahal keadaan di kamar nya cukup berantakan.

ah sial,, aku tidak bisa mendekati mayat nya,, tidak ada yg bisa di harap kan dari paman Mouri….

Hattori ! , ya Hattori aku harus meminta tolong padanya.

"kumpulkan semua yang bersama dengan tuan Kishimoto semalam" perintah paman Mouri pada Inspektur Megure

"baik " jawab nya

Aku segera berlari mencari Hattori,, sekian lama aku mencari kesana kemari tiba-tiba…

bugh,,

"Aduh" teriak ku

"Hai kudo kau suka sekali menabrak ku ya" kata pria itu yang tak lain adalah hattorri

"Kau disini,, susah sekali mencari mu" kataku

"Mencari ku? knapa kau rindu padaku ya?" jawab nya dngan nada menggoda

"Kau ini,, aku serius" kataku lagi

"Ia iia, apa" katanya malas

"Semalam terjadi pembunuhan"

"Apa? siapa yg terbunuh" Tanya nya terlihat muka nya mulai serius

"Tuan Kishimoto…."

pov

Aku dan Hattori pun berjalan menuju tempat terjadi nya pembunuhan sambil berbicara..

"Haii Kudo,, apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku ?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak bisa mendekati mayat nya,, aku ingin kau mendekati mayat nya dan mencari tau penyebab kematian ! " nya kataku

"Penyebab kematian nya,, bukan kah kau bilang tadi dia mati tertusuk dengan pisau"

"hn, tapi aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kematian nya" kataku

"aneh, maksud mu" Tanya Hattori

"Hai Conan,, cepat kesini Ayah menyuruh kita berkumpul" panggil kak Ran dari jauh

"Ia kak Ran,, aku akan ke sana" jawabku

" Tolong kau cari tau,, kau pasti mudah melakukan nya karena kau cukup terkenal sebagai Detektif muda,, dan memiliki hubungan cukup baik dengan Inspektur Megure" kataku lagi pada hattori

"Baiklah akan ku lakukan" jawab Hattori

"hn baiklah,, kita berjumpa lagi nanti" kataku sambil berlari menuju kak Ran

skip

Kami disuruh berkumpul di sebuah ruangan kapal,, di sana ada paman Mouri, inspektur Megure,, petugas Takagi,, kak Ran,, aku,, nyonya Shima,, kak Aoi ,, tuan Hondo dan beberapa Security kapal

"Tuan Mouri hanya mereka dan kita saja yg berada bersama dengan tuan Kishimoto semalam " kata petugas Takagi

"hmmm begitu ya,, kalau begitu pelaku nya pasti salah satu diantara kita" teriak paman Mouri

"T-tapi si-si-siapa tuan M-Mouri kata" tuan Hondo sedikit gugup

"Tuan Hondo" …,, kata paman Mouri menggantung

"i-ia tuan Mouri" kata tuan Hondo

"Kemana saja anda semalam tadi ?" tanya paman Mouri lagi

"A-aku semalam bersama tuan Mouri"

"Lalu setelah itu?"

"Aku langsung kekamar dan tidur karena sedikit mabuk,," jawab paman Hondo

" Hmmm baiklah…..nona aoi,, kmna anda semalam?" Tanya paman Mouri

"Kenapa?" Tanya nona Aoi dg dingin

"Karena tuan Kishimoto telah terbunuh semalam?"

"Apa anda mencurigai saya sebagai pembunuh nya" kata nona Aoi tidak senang

"Ia,, siapun bisa saja menjadi tersangkanya, termasuk anda walaupun anda adalah Putri nya..!" jawab paman Mouri sok bijak

"Hn baiklah,, setelah aku pergi dari meja makan semalam, aku langsung masuk kamar tidak keluar lagi sampai pagi" jelas nona Aoi

"Baik lah,, petugas Takagi kemana saja anda semalam" Tanya paman Mouri

"A-apa aku juga ?" Tanya petugas Takagi sedikit terkejut

"Ia,, seperti aku bilang tadi,, siapapun diantara kita bisa saja menjadi tersangka nya" kata paman Mouri sangat sok bijak

"A-aku sehabis minum-minum dengan anda dan lain saya langsung menuju kamar,, baru keluar lagi ketika mendengar suara nyonya shima bereriak"

"Ran,,….!" kata paman Mouri

Eeh,, aku ?"

"hn kemna kau semalam ?"

"Aku langsung masuk kamar dan tidur" jawab kak Ran

"Hn,, lalu inspektur Megure…..!"

"Kalau kau Tanya aku jawaban nya sama dengan petugas Takagi,, karena kami tidur satu kamar" potong inspektur megure

"Hei,, jangan memotong pembicaraanku" kata paman Mouri sewot

"Lalu bagaimna dengan kau sendiri,, bukan kah kau juga bisa saja menjadi tersangka" kata nona Aoi

"Eh,, aku a-ku a-aku semalam langsung masuk kamar,, kalau tidak percaya Tanya Conan"

"Heheheh iia,, semalam dengkuran nya sangat keras,, sampai2 tidak bisa membuatku tidur" kataku pura-pura polos

"Hai Conan,, bagian itu jangan di ceritakan" kata paman Mouri malu

Terlihat inspektur Megure, dan Lain nya menahan tertawa kecuali nona Aoi

"Menurut ku yang paling mencurigakan adalah bibi Shima,, bukankah semalam dia habis minum bersama kita seharusnya dia kembali ke kamar bersama suaminya",, kata tuan Hondo

"Itu benar sekali kemna anda semalam nyonya shima ?" tanya paman mouri

"I-itu sehabis bersama kalian aku pergi ke ruang perawatan,, untuk mencari obat pusing,, tapi malah tertidur di sana " jawab nyonya shima

"Begitu ya,, adakah saksi yg bisa menguatkan alibi mu?" Tanya paman mouri

"Tidak,, tidak ada bukan berarti aku pembunuhnya kan,, kalau hanya seperti itu tidak bisa di jadikan bukti bahwa aku pelaku nya kan?"

"Yya yya itu ii tu" kata paman Mouri gugup

"Bisakah kami keluar? kami sudah sudah dikurung disini selama 2 jam" kata kak Aoi

"Kak aoi,, bukan kah seharus nya kau sedih karena ayah anda baru saja meninggal,, aku tidak sanggup membayangkan jika aku kehilangan ayah ku," kata kak Ran terliahat sedih

"hm itu benar,jika aku jadi kau, tapi aku tidak selemah kau,, itu hasil ajaran ayah ku, yang harus bersikap kejam dalam dunia yang kejam ini kata" nona Aoi lagi

skip

Scene di pagar pembatas bagian depan kapal

"Hai Hattori,, kau menemukan sesuatu" pada hatori yg sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil bersandar dipagar pembatas

"Oh kau Kudo,, entahlah seperti katamu aku juga merasa kematian ini sedikit aneh" katanya

"Apa maksud mu"

"Seperti katamu tadi,, dia tertusuk tepat di jantung nya,, seperti nya pelaku hanya sekali saja menyerang korban" kata hattori serrius

"Lalu"

"Tapi aneh nya kamar nya sangat berantakan, kalau dilihat dari kondisi kamar nya seharus nya tuan Kishimoto melakukan perlawanan yang sengit. kalau seperti itu seharus nya tuan Kishimoto mengalami luka-luka yang lain,, tapi tidak tubuh tuan Kishimoto tidak terluka sama sekali,, seperti nya sengaja di buat berantakan oleh pelaku"

"Begitu ya" kata Conan

"Hn, seperti nya sang pelaku idak berpengalaman dalam hal membunuh" katak hattori lagi

"hn sepertinya,, atau dia sedang terburu-buru sehingga hal kecil tidak di perhatikan"

"Itu mungkin juga"

"Haaaa hal ini membuatku bingung" teriak ku sambil melihat laut lepas

"Hai kudo siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam daftar tersangka?" Tanya Hattori

"Aku,, kak Ran,, paman Mouri,, Inspektur Megure,, petugas Takagi,, nyonya Shima, nona Aoi dan tuan Hondo"

"Kau? mungkin saja ,, Ran aku rasa dia terlalu cantik untuk jadi pembunuh,, kalau pun iia aku akan mengajak nya lari bersama" katanya sambil tersenyum meledek kku

Aku sedikit panas mendengar nya

Paman Mouri dia terlalu konyol untuk membunuh,, inspektur Megure dan petugas Takagi aku rasa tidak, polisi petugas yg baik,, sekarang Cuma tinggal tiga tersangka selain kau kudo,, hehehe.. apa alibi mereka?" Tanya hattori

"Nona Aoi bilang setelah pergi dari meja makan dia langsung masuk kamar.

paman Hondo bilang setelah dia minum2 dia juga langsung menuju kamar karena sedikit mabuk" jelasku

"Hn, lalu bagaimna dengan nyonya Shima bukankah dia seharus nya tidur satu kamar dengan tuan Kishimoto"

"Ia, nyonya Shima juga membuatku sedikit curiga,, kenapa semalam dia tidak tidur bersama dengan tuan Kishimoto semalam ,, tapi dia bilang dia semalam dia pergi keruang perawatan untuk mencari mencari obat pusing…." kataku menjelaskan

Apa mungkin dia lah pelakunya?...

.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

.

.

seperti nya ga ada yg berminat ya ama ffc gaje aye,, berhubung chap dua nya udah terlanjur aye buat jadi di post aja sekalian, gomen kalau tetap gaje …

buat adiwarna dan veykudo :terimakasih masukan nya,, masukan anda sngat membantu , karena masukan dari kalian saya banyak mengedit dan memperbaiki chap kedua ini. aye demen ada senior yg mau mengajari junior nya seperti aye yang baru belajar buat ffc,, sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih *menunduk


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

discleimer :gosho aoyama (maap kalau salah eja)

rated : T , enggak ada sadis-sadisnya

warning : EYD TIDAK DIPERHATIKAN OOC dan saudaranya

pair : sinichi K/conan E, heiji H , kogoro M

.

.

.

Kami sedang berputar-putar mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijdikan petunjuk

" Hai Kudo,, Apa Menurut mu Benar-benar Shima-Sama Yang Melakukan nya" kata Hatori tiba-tiba

"Aku Tidak Tau, Selain Alibi nya Yang Sedikit Mencurigakan Tidak Ada Lagi Petunjuk yang Mengarah Padanya Sebagai Pelaku" kataku

"Memang Tidak Ada bukti Sama Sekali kan, Hanya Itu Yang Kita Tau?" kata Hattori

Hn, Benar Sekali,, Tapi Tetap saja Kita Tidak Bisa Menuduh Shima -Sama, Kalau hanya Seperti Itu"

"Hmm Aku Setuju Dengan mu,, Kalau Hanya Seperti Itu Tidak Bisa Dijadikan Bukti , Untuk Menunjuk nya Sebagai Pelaku" dukung Hattori

"Hn" gumanku

pov

Kami berjalan tak tentu arah,, menyisir seluruh lorong yang ada di kapal itu berharap berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa di jadikan petunjuk. Langkah kami terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan,, seperti nya ruangan, Didalam nya terlihat Hondo san,, Shima Sama, dan Aoi san yang terlihat Sedang marah-marah…

"Hei Shima,,Sudahlah Kau Mengaku Saja, Kau kan Yang Telah Membunuh Tou-san kan,, Karena Kau Mengincar Hartanya, Ya Kan ?" teriak Aoi-san Frustasi

"Tidak, Bukan,, Bukan Yang Melakukan nya, Aku Sangat Mencintai tou-san mu!",, kata Shima-sama sambil menangis

"Alah,, Simpan Air Mata mu itu,, Di Sini Siapa Lagi Yang Membunuh nya Tidak Mungkin Hondo Niichan kan,, Dan, Dan Tidak Mungkin Aku kan,, Sebenci-beci nya Aku Pada nya Dia Tetap lah otou-san ku" kata Aoi-san

"Dan Yang Tidak Mempunyai Alibi Yang Jelas Hanya Kau Shima" tambah nya lagi

" Aoi-san Sabar Dulu,, Belum Tentu bibi Shima Yang Melakukan nya" kata Hondo-san menenangkan

"Lalu Siapa Lagi?,, Apa Jangan-jangan Kau" bentak Aoi-san pada Hondo-san

"I-itu Ti-tidak Be-benar,, Mungkin Saja Orang Lain Di Kapal Ini Yang melakukan nya,, Kan di Kapal Ini Bukan Hanya Ada Kita Saja" kata Hondo-san

"Aarrggggghhhh, Aku Tidak Tau,, Tapi Aku Yakin Yang Telah Membunuh otou-san Adalah Dia" kata Aoi-san sambil menunjuk Shima-sama. Lalu dia pun pergi meninggal kan Shima-sama yang sedang Menangis dan Hondo-san yang berdiri mematung.

Aoi-san lewat di depan kami yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan menabrak kasar Hattori sambil berlalu…

skip

scene di kamar conan

Aku duduk terdiam di kamar ku sambil berpikir

*mind Conan: aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagai mna cara si Pelaku membunuh korban,, menusuk nya begitu saja? aarrgghhh. itu tidak mungkin, selemah-lemah nya orang itu, pasti akan melakukan perlawanan jika sedang dalam bahaya,, tapi kalau orang melakukan perlawanan pasti tubuh ya akan mengalami luka walau hanya sedikit. Apalagi ditambah dg keadaan kamar nya yang sangat berantakan,, pasti telah terjadi perlawanan yang sengit. seharus nya dia mengalami bnyak luka,, tapi tidak dengan Kishimoto-sama ,, Tidak ada luka sama sekali di tubuh nya,, seolah-olah dia ditusuk begitu saja,,.

sial,, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti

"hei Conan,,Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Disini ?" Suara Ran neechan mengagetkanku dari lamunanku

"Eh eennngg Neechan ,,A- aku Sedang Berpikir Eengggg"

"Berpikir ? ,Berpikir Apa? Jangan-jangan Kau Berpikir Macam-macam ya" tanya Ran neechan sedikit menggoda ku

"Hehehe,, Tidak Kok Neechan, Aku Hanya Berpikir Kira-kira apa ya Menu Makan Siang Kita Nanti ya" jawab sedikit berbohong

"Kau Ini,, Saat Seperti ini Masih Saja Memikirkan Makanan,, Ayo Tou-san Ingin Kita Pergi Menemui nya" ajak Ran neechan

"Di Mana Neechan"

"Entah lah,, Kata nya Di Ruangan Yang Tadi" jelas Ran neechan

"Hn Baiklah"

skip

scene diruangan tempat kami di interogasi tadi pagi

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak Adakah Yang Mau Bicara,, Sudah Cukup Lama Kami Di Kurung Disini Lagi,, Jam Makan Siang ku Sudah Lewat" kata Aoi -san

"eh iia,, hahahahaha… Benar Juga Pantas Perutku Sudah Merasa Lapar,, Baik Kita Makan Siang Dulu" kata Mouri Ji-san

"Dasar" kataku dalam hati

kami pun keluar untuk makan siang

"eh Neechan,, Aku Jalan-jalan Saja Ya Aku Belum Merasa Lapar" kataku

"Eh, Bukan nya Tadi Kau Bilang Sudah Tidak Sabar Untuk Makan Siang" Kata Ran neechan

"Heheheh itu,, Karena Sudah Terlalu Lama Menunggu Aku Jadi Tidak Lapar" kata ku

"Sudah lah Ran,, Kalau Dia Ingin Jalan-jalan Biarkan Saja Kalau Sudah Lapar Pasti Dia Akan Makan Sendiri" kata Mouri Ji-san

"Hn Baiklah, Tapi Hati-hati Ya" kata Ran Neechan memperingat kan

"Baik Neechan" kataku sambil berlari

POV

Aku berlari mencari hattori ke sebuah lorong,, ke tempat kami janjian…

"Hei Kudo,, Cepat Kesini" kata Hatori yg berdiri di pojok lorong

"hei Bagaimana,, Kau Mendapat kan Sesuatu" tanyaku

"Entahlah Aku Tidak Yakin," jawab nya

"apa Maksud mu?" tanyaku lagi

"eee Begini,, Setelah Aku Periksa Aku Temukan Zat Penenang Di Tubuh Kishimoto-Sama,, Tapi Orang-orang Disana Bilang Itu Adalah Obat Dari Dokter Untuk Penyakiat nya" Terang hatorri

" Lalu" tanyaku

"Tapi Menurutku Dosis nya Terlalu Besar,, "

"Apa Maksud mu" tanyaku

"Aku Memeriksa Mata nya,, Aku Lihat Pupilnya Membesar Itu Menandakan Dia Sedang Mabuk, Bukankah Seharusnya Kalau Itu Resep Dari Docter Seharus nya Tidak Sampai Membuat Nya Mabuk , Tapi karena tidak ada perlengkapan Sama Sekali di Kapal Ini, ku Tidak Bisa Memeriksa secara detail tentang Obat Tersebut" jelasnya lagi

"hmmm Begitu ya" Kata ku sambil meletak kan tangan di dagu

"Aku Rasa Kita Harus Mencari Bukti Lain,, Kita Tidak Mempunyai Bukti Yang cukup Untuk Menentukan Siapa Pelakunya" kataku

"Aku Setuju,, Tapi Kemana Kita Harus Mencar nya" Tanya Hattori

"Aku Pikir ke Kamar Perawatan Dulu,, Bukan kah Shima-Sama Bilang Dia Tidur Disana Semalam"

"Ide Bagus" kata Hattori setuju

Kami pun menuju Ruang perawatan,, dan mulai memeriksa setaip sudut Ruangan nya

"Kau Menemukan Sesuatu Heiji" tanyaku

"Tidak,Kau" balasnya

"Tidak Juga,, Tapi Aku Rasa Yang Di Bilang Shima-Sama Benar,, Lihat Kasur Itu" kataku sambil menunjuk tempat tidur

"Ia Kau Benar,,Kasurnya Tidak Rapi Berarti Ada Yang Tidur Disini Semalam" Kata Hattori

"hn"

"Lalu Baagimana Sekarang?,,"Apa Kita Kekamar Lain Saja" Tanya Hattori

"ia,, Bagaimna Kalau Kekamar Hondo-San Dulu" Aku mengusulkan

"Hn Baiklah" jawabnya

Kami pergi ke kekamar Hondo-San,, kami mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan tak satu pun terlewati,,

"Kau Menemukan Sesuatu Yang Mencurigakan Kudo" Tanya Hattori

"Tidak, Tidak Sama Sekali" jawab ku

"Lalu Bagaimana Sekarang?" Tanya nya lagi

"Kita Ke Kamarnya Aoi-San ! "

"hn baikah"

Kami pun menuju kamar Aoi -San,, di sana pun kami memeriksa setiap sudat ruangan kamar nya

"Eh,, Siapa Ini?" iba-tiba Hattori berkata sesuatu

"Apa Kau Menemukan Sesuatu Heiji" tanyaku sambil mendekati Hattori

"Eh Tidak,, Aku Hanya Penasarn Dengan foto Ini" kata Hattori sambil menunjuk kan sebuah bingkai foto padaku

"Hmm,, Aku Rasa Itu Foto Aoi-San Dan Ibu Kandung nya" kataku setelah melihat foto Aoi-San yang masih remaja dengan seorang wanita,, mereka terlihat tersenyum dan bahagia

Hattori pun lalu melatak kan foto itu,, dan bertanya

"Apa Kau Menemukan Sesuatu Kudo?"

"Tidak, Tidak sama Ada" jawab ku

"Lalu, Apa Yang Harus Kita Lakukan Sekarang?" Tanya Hattori

"Aku Rasa Tinggal Tempat Kejadian,, Bisakah Kau Membuat ku Masuk Kesana? Aku Lihat Kamar Itu Di Jaga Oleh Security" kata ku

"Hn Akan Ku Usahakan,, Tapi Aku Tidak Yakin Akan Menemukan Sesuatu, Karena Aku Telah Memeriksa nya" kata Hattori

"aku Pikir Tidak Ada Salah nya Di Periksa Berulang Kali"

"Hn Baiklah Kalau Itu Maumu,, Akan Kuusahakan Kau Bisa Masuk"

skip

.

"Hai Heiji-San,, Ada Apa Lagi Anda Kemari?" Tanya salah satu security yang menjaga pintu kamar tersebut

"eeeenngg Itu,, Inspektur Megure Meyuruhku Memriksa Ruangan Ini Lagi,, Kata Detektif Mouri Ada Yang Harus Ku Periksa sendiri" jawab Hattori berbohong

"oo Begitu,, Lalu Anak Ini?" Tanya Scurity itu lagi sambil menunjuk ku

"Hahahaha,, Bocah Nakal Ini, Detektif Mouri Menyuruhku Mengawasi nya Kalau ku Tinggal, Dia Pasti Berbuat Ulah" kata Hatori sambil mengacak-ngacak kasar rambut ku

"Kalau Begitu Baiklah,, Tapi Harus Kau Jaga Anak Itu Baik-baik, Jangan Sampai Berbuat Ulah"

"iia Aku Tau" jawab Hattori lalu kami pun masuk

Jadi Kau Berbohong Untuk Dapat Masuk Kesini" tanyaku

"Bukan Berbohong,, Tapi Memanfaatkan Situasi" elak nya

"Itu Sama Saja Bodoh"

"Hanaa,, Bertengkar Dengan mu Tak Akan Ada Habis nya Kudo. Sudah lah,, Cepat Periksa Kamar Ini Jangan Sampai Ji-san mu Datang Kesini" kata Hattori

"hn"

Lalu kami pun mencari petunjuk di setiap inchi kamar itu,,

cukup lama kami mencari kami tidak menemukan apapun

"Apa Kau Menemukan Sesuatu Kudo" Tanya Hattori

"Tidak,, Bagaimna Denganmu?" jawab ku

"Aku Juga Tidak" jawab nya,,"Bagaimna Ini Sama Sekali Tidak Ada petunjuk,, Kalau Seperti Ini Shima Sama lah Tersangka Terkuat nya" tambah nya

mind Conan*hmmm ini tidak mungkin,, sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk,, Shima Sama pelaku nya,, itu mungkin saja,, walau tidak ada saksi kurasa alibi nya benar,, karena di ruang perawatan memang ada bekas seseorang menginap di sana..

tapi bisa juga dia pergi dan menginap di sana setelah membunuh Kishimoto Sama,, ini benar membuat ku pusing dan…..mind end

"Eh Apa Ini," kataku tiba-tiba setelah tidak sengaja menendang pecahan beling

"Eh Inikan,, Hei Heiji Coba Lihat Ini" ktaku lagi

"Apa" Tanya nya

"Ini" kataku sambil menunjukkanya pada Hattori

"Ini…?, mungkinkah?"

"hn Aku Rasa"

"Jadi Kau Sudah Tau Siapa Pelaku nya ?" Tanya Hattori

"Ya !" jawab ku mantab

"Aku Tidak Mengerti Kenapa Benda Kecil Ini Bisa Membuat mu Yakin" Tanya Hattori

"Sudahlah Ayo Kita Kesana,, Nanti Kau Pasti Akan Mengerti"

skip

scene di ruangan introgasi

"Tangkap Saja Perempuan Itu,, Aku Yakin Dia Yang Telah Membunuh otou-san" kata Aoi-San

"Tidak Bisa Seperti itu Aoi-San,, Buktinya Tidak Cukup Kuat Untuk Menuduh Nyonya Shima-Sama " kata opsir Takagi

"Apanya Yang Tidak Cukup Kuat ha !,, Aku Yakin Dia Pelakunya Dimana Dia Semalam,, Aku Yakin Dia Pergi Setelah Membunuh otou-san" kata Aoi-San lagi sambil berteriak

"Kogoro-Sama Bagaimana ini ?" Tanya inspektur Megure

"hn,, Yayaya Kurasa Perkataan Aoi-San Ada Benarnya" kata Mouri Ji-san

bersamaan dengan itu aku dan Hattori pun tiba di Tempat itu…

"Dan Menurutku Pelakunya Adaalah…." kata Mouri Ji-san sambil mengangkat tangan nya bersiap menunjuk

"Ah Sial" kataku dalam hati,, Aku segera membidik Mouri Ji-san dengan jarum Pembius yang ada di jam tangan ku

wusshhh *maap hanya bunyi ini yg nyampe di kepala*

jarum itupun melayang mengenai leher Mouri Ji-san

"Shim…." kata Mouri Ji-san terputus karena terkena jarum ku

dan Mouri Ji-san pun segara lunglai dan terduduk di atas Sofa,, Aku dengan cepat segera berlari dan bersembunyi di balik Sofa dan…

"Tunggu Dulu,, Aku Rasa Pelakunya Belum Tentu Shima-Sama ….."

"ini Dia,, Kogori Mouri Sang Detektif Tidur Telah Beraksi….."

.

.

.

.TO be continued.

.

.

setelah aye baca review dari senior2,, aye memutuskan akan melanjutkan ffc ini.

karena aye berpikir ini adalah ffc pertama aye,, dan aye mendapat banyak pengetahuan dan ilmu dari para senior yg me review ffc ini,, alangkah sayang nya jika saiia menghentikan ffc ini berari saiia membuang kesempatan untuk belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi,,

karena ada review dari salah satu senpai, untuk menggunakan bahasa sedikit bahasa Japanese karena DC adalah Nippon comic ,, jadi aye menggunakan sedikit bhsa jappanese,, sangat sedikit malah^^ ,, tolong direview jika saiia salah menempatkan kata2 nya

aye akan menyelasaikan ffc ini di chapter depan,, pengen nya di chap ini tapi udah kepanjangan jadi aye selesaikan di chap depan aja, maap klau jalan cerita di chap ini agak sedikit ga penting ^^

untuk "Veykudo dan ICE HEARTLESS N Hechiko4689" terimakasih telah mereview ffc gaje aye,, semoga penulisan nya di chap ini sudah lebih baik dari chapp kemaren kalau masih ada yang salah tolong di review lagi ^^a


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

discleimer :gosho aoyama (maap kalau salah eja)

rated : T , enggak ada sadis-sadisnya

warning : EYD TIDAK DIPERHATIKAN OOC dan saudaranya

pair : sinichi K/conan E, heiji H , kogoro M

.

'Aku Rasa Bukan Shima Sama Pelakunya" kata ku melalui alat pengubah suara yang ada di leherku, yang membuat seolah-olah Mouri ji-san lah yang berbicara

"Apa Maksud mu Bukan Shima Sama Pelakunya, Bukan kah Semua Bukti Mengarah Padanya" Tanya Hondo-san

"Yayaya Itu Memang Benar,, Tapi Ada Beberapa Kejanggalan Pada Pembunuhan Ini" Kata ku melalui Mouri ji-san

"Jelaskan Pada Kami Mouri Sama" kata Inspektur Megure

"Pertama Di Lihat Dari Kondisi Kamarnya Yang Begitu Berantakan, Itu Berarti Terjadi Perlawanan Dari Kishimoto Kepada Sang Pelaku, Tapi Lihat Tubuh Nya Tidak Ada Luka Lain Selain Satu Luka Tusukan Di Jantung Nya, Bukan kah Itu Aneh? Seharusnya Tuan kishimoto Mengalami Luka Lain Bekas Pertarungan Nya Dengan Pelaku ?..." kataku melalui Mouri ji-san

"Itu Benar Juga" kata Opsiir Takagi

"Tapi Mouri Sama, Itu Tidak Menjelaskan Siapa Pelakunya" Kata inspektur Megure

"Sabar Dulu Megure Sama,, Akan Kujelaskan Secara Pelan-pelan" kataku melalui Mouri ji-san"Yang Kedua Dilihat Dari Letak Kamar,, Bukankah Kamar Aoi-san Dan Hondo-san Bersebelahan Dengan Kamar Kishimoto-sama, Tapi Tidak Ada Yang Mengatakan Mendengar Suara Gaduh Dari Kamar Kishimoto Sama, Padahal Kondisi Kamar Nya Sangat Berantakan, Pasti Menimbulkan Sura Yang Sangat Gaduh. Bisa Anda Jelaskan Itu Aoi-san, Hondo-san ?" tambahku

"i-itu, Seperti Kataku Aku Sedikit Mabuk Dan Langsung Tertidur" bela Hondo-san

"Bagaimana Dengan Anda Aoi-san ?..." tanyaku melalui Mouri ji-san

"Aku,… Setelah Dari Meja Makan Aku Langsung Tidur, Seperti Yang kukatakan Tadi Pagi. Aku Tidak Mendengar Suara Gaduh Apapun" jelas Aoi-san

"Kalau Begitu Benar Penilaian Ku, Tuan Kishimoto Telah Diracun Terlebih Dahulu Baru Di Bunuh, kemudian Pelaku Membuat kamar nya Berantakan Seolah-olah Telah Terjadi Penyerangan. Karena Dilakukan Secara Sengaja Keributan Yang Ditimbulkan Tidak Akan Terlalu Gaduh" kata ku

"Diracun ?, Itu Tidak Mungkin Mouri Sama, Kishimoto Sama Tidak Terlihat Seperti Keracunan" kata Opsir Takagi

"ia Benar, Aku Juga Sempat Berpikir Seperti Itu. Tapi Racun Yang Kumaksud Disini Bukan Racun Yang Bersifat Membunuh Tapi Yang bersifat Menenangkan." jelasku melalui Mouri ji-san

"Itu Berarti ?"

"Yya,, Obat Tidur Atau Obat penenang, Obat Tersebut Telah Diberikan Kepada Kishimoto Sama Secara Berlebihan, Hal Itu Luput dari Perhatian Kita Karena Kishimoto Sama Sering Mengonsumsi Obat Jenis Tersebut Untuk Penyakit nya. Di tambah Lagi Di kapal Ini Tidak Ada Alat Dan Petugas Khusus Yang Bisa Memeriksa Kadar Obat Tersebut .." jelasku lagi

"Itu Mungkin Saja, Tapi Kapan Si Pelaku MemberikanNya ?" Tanya Opsir Takagi terlihat berpikir

"Pada Saat Kishimoto-sama Meminum Obat Nya Semalam,, Pelaku Menukarkan Obatnya Dengan Obat Tidur" Kataku melalui Mouri ji-san

"i-itu Tidak Mungkin, Suami Saya Tidak Akan Meminum Obat Yang Aneh-aneh, Dia Sangat Berhati-hati Meminum Obatnya" kata shima-sama

"Itu Karena Dia Tidak Mengetahui nya, Hal Itu Didukung Dengan Kishimoto sama Yang Tidak Bisa Menelan Pil, Jadi Si Pelaku Dengan Mudah Dapat Menukar nya Dengan Obat Tidur, Karena Tidak Ada Yang Akan Tau Bedanya, Jadi Kesimpulanku Pelaku nya Hanya Orang-orang Yang Biasa Memberikan Obat Kepada kishimoto Shama" tambahku lagi…

"Jadi Benarkan,, Pelaku nya Adalah Shima ba-san?... Karena Semalam Beliaulah Yang Memberikan Obat Pada Ji-san" tuduh Hondo-san

"i-itu Tidak Benar, A-aku Tidak Mungkin Suamiku Sendiri" bela Shima-sama

"Hn, Awal nya Aku Juga Berpikir Seperti Itu, Tapi Aku Menemukan Sesuatu Yang Menarik, Membuat Aku Berubah Pikiran" Kataku melalui Mouri ji-san  
"Apa Itu Mouri Sama ?" tanya inspektur Megure

"Sesuatu Yang Aku Suruh Simpan Pada Conan, Conaan Tunjukkan Pada Mereka Benda Itu" kataku melalui Mouri ji-san

Aku segera Kelur dari balik sofa, tempat ku bersembunyi dan berlari ke Dekat Mouri Ji-san Yang Tertidur…

"Baik, Ini Dia" seru ku smbil menunjuk kan Benda itu

"apa itu?," tanya Hondo-san dan inspektur Megure Bersamaan

"Ini Adalah Liontin Dari Kalung Hadiah Festival Air Tahun Lalu" kataku sendiri tidak berpura-pura menjadi Mouri ji-san

Aku menyerah kan Liontin itu pada Inspektur Megure,, dan Aku berbalik berniat untuk kembali ketempat persembunyian ku tadi,, tapi…..

"Hai Conan Kau Dari Mana Saja,, Aku Sangat Khawatir Padamu" kata Ran Nee-chan menahanku

"I-itu a-aku" *mind Conan:: sial, Bagai mna ini?

"Lalu Mouri Sama, Apa Hubungan Nya Pembunuhan Ini Dengan Liontin Konyol Ini?..." tanya inspektur Megure

"Itu Sangat Berhubungan, Karena Sang Pembunuhlah Pemilik Liontin Tersebut !..."

Tiba-tiba suara Mouri ji-san terdengar,, Padahal aku masih di tahan Ran nee-chan…

*mind Conan: siapa itu, mouri ji-san sudah sudah sadar?, ah belum, dia masih terlihat tertidur kalau dia bangun pasti semua akan kacau,, lalu siapa itu? apa jangan-jangan…?..

mind end*

"Lalu Siapa Pelakunya Mouri Sama?" tanya opsir Takagi

"pelakunya adalah…." Mouri ji-san Menggantungkan kata-kata nya

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

"Pelaku nya Adalah Aoi-san" Mouri ji-san melanjutkan

"apa?"

semua yang ada diruangan itu tampak kaget tak terkecuali Shima sama dan Hondo-san

"Ya Itu Benar Sekali, Pelaku nya Adalah Aoi-san putrinya Kishimoto Sama" kata Mouri ji-san

"itu ti-tidak benar" kata Aoi san yang dari tadi diam saja

"hn,, Sebagai Putri Kishimoto Sama Tidak Akan Curiga Bila Ia Mendekati Obat Kishimoto, Apalagi Dia Semalam Pergi Lebih Cepat Dari Pada Yang Lain,, Kurasa Saat Itu lah Kau Menukarkan Obatnya Kishimoto Sama…. …Setelah Kishimoto Sama Meminum Obatnya Semalam, Dia Langsung masuk kekamar nya,, Aoi-san Juga Masuk Kekamar Kishimoto sama. Lalu Aoi-san Menurunkan Kishimoto-sama Dari Tempat Tidur Dan Menusuk Nya Tepat Dijantung . Karena Kishimoto Sama Sudah Terpengaruh Obat Tidur Tidak Ada Perlawanan Sama Sekali, Itu Menjelaskan mengapa Tidak Ada Tanda-tanda kekerasan di Tubuh Kishimoto sama" tambah Mouri Ji-san lagi

"Lalu Bagaimana Dengan kamarnya Yang Berantakan ?" tanya Hondo-san

"Itu Dilakukan Untuk Menghilangkan Jejak nya,, Tapi Aoi-san Tidak Berpengalaman dan Terlalu Terburu-buru Dalam Melakukan Hal Ini Sehingga Dia Melupakan Hal-hal Yang Kecil. Dia Takut kalau Shima Sama Tiba-tiba Masuk Kekamar, " Mouri Ji-san Menjelaskan

keadaan menjadi hening sejenak,, kemuan Mouri ji-san melanjutkan Analisa nya

"Tetapi Shima sama Malah Tertidur Diruang Perawatan, sehingga Seluruh Kecurigaan Padanya, Ini Menjadi Sebuah Keuntungan Untuk Aoi-san. Tapi Dia Melakukan Satu Kesalahan Besar,, Aoi-san Tidak Menyadari Kalau Liontin Nya terjatuh. Padahal Dia Dengan Jelas Mengatakan Kalau Dia Langsung Masuk Kamar Dan Tidak Keluar Lagi, Lalu Bagaimana Bisa Barang Pribadi Nya Bisa Sampai Dikamar Kishimoto Sama…..? , Jawaban nya Adalah… "aoi-san lah Pelakunya" kata mouri ji-san tegas

keadaan diruangan itu benar-benar menjadi hening,, tak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara,, Tangan Aoi-san tampak bergetar….

"Apa Ada Yang Salah Dengan Analisaku, Aoi-san..?" tanya mouri ji-san

Aoi-san terduduk tidak ada ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Aoi-san,, semua nya melihat kea rah Aoi san yang menangis dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"ke-kenapa Aoi, K-kenapa Kau Melakukan Itu" tanya Shima-sama tidak percaya

"karena Aku Membenci Nya" jawab Aoi-san dengan datar seolah-olah tidak mempunyai dosa

"T-tapi Dia Ayahmu, Kau Tidak Bisa Melakukan Hal Itu Padanya" Hondo-san setengah berteriak

"Kenapa Tidak" kata Aoi-san yg terlihat mulai menangis "Dia Ayahku Tapi Apa Yang Dia Lakukan Untukku,, Tidak Ada….. ! Yang Dia Lakukan Hanya Mengatur, Mengatur ku Harus berbuat Apa Berteman Dengan Siapa Semua Diatur Oleh Pria Itu, Aku Tidak Mempunyai Teman, Aku Merasa Kesepian, Satu-satu nya Hal Yang Bisa Membuatku Bahagia Adalah Berada Di Festival Air,, Itu Adalah Satu-satunya Tempat Kenanganku Bersama Ibu. Tapi Dia Melarangku Pergi Lagi Ke Acara Itu,, walau Aku Sangat Sedih Tapi Tetap Kuturuti Perintahnya , Karena Dia Adalah Ayahku."

Suasana diruangan itu yang tadinya terasa tegang berubah menjadi hening dan penuh kesedihan.

"Tapi,,…. Dia Memaksaku Untuk Menikahi Pria Kaya Untuk Memperluas Bisnisnya,, hn Aku Tidak Sanggup Melakukan Itu,, Karena Yang Membuatku Kuat selama Ini Adalah Harapan. Harapanku Dimana Suatu Saat Nanti Aku Cukup Dewasa Hingga Bisa Menentukan Jalan Hidupku Sendiri, Tapi Harapan Ku Hancur Saat Ku Tau Dia Telah Mengikat Perjanjian Dengan Seorang Pengusaha Untuk Memberikan Ayahku Modal, Tapi Sebagai Imbalan Nya Dia Memberikan Aku Pada Orang Itu, Apakah Itu Bisa Di Sebut Sikap Seorang Ayah." Aoi-san Menyelesaikan ceritanya

"Tapi Aoi-san Walau Seperti Itu, Kau Tetap Tidak Boleh Membunuh Ayahmu " kata Opsir Takagi

"hehe" Aoi-san Tertawa getir "Aku Tidak Merasa Menyesal Melakukan Itu, Setidaknya Aku Terbebas Dari Cengkraman Pria Menakutkan itu" kata Aoi-san sambil memeluk Lututnya

Aoi-san pun Di Tahan Oleh Opsir Takagi Dan beberapa Scurity kapal, dan di bawa ke ruang khusus untuk ditahan sampai kapal merapat ke dermaga.

Aku yang sudah terlepas dari genggaman Ran nee-chan buru-buru menuju ke belakang sofa tempat ku bersembunyi tadi untuk memeriksa keadaan,, sesampainya aku di sana ternyata tidak ada seorang pun disana

Mind Conan :" Aneh Sekali, Orang Itu Pergi Kemana Aku Yakin Orang Yang Berbicara Tadi Adalah Dia"

"eeeuuukkkk aaaaaaa,, hoooaaaaaamm… Apa Yang Terjadi" tanya Mouri Ji-san yang baru bangun dari tidurnya

"Oh Mouri Sama, Anda Memang Hebat Sekali, Kasus yang Sangat Membingungkan Ini Berhasil Anda Pecahkan" puji inspektur Megure

"Be-benarkah ?" tanya mouri ji-san bego

"Tentu Saja" tambah inspektur megure mantap

"Hahahahahaha, Tentu Saja Aku Adalah Kogoro Mouri Detektif Handal Mana Mungkin Kasus Seperti Ini Saja Tidak Bisa Ku Pecahkan Dan blabla blabla bla blabla" kata Mouri ji-san panjang lebar dengan bangga nya

"Hn, Dasar" kataku pada Diriku sendiri

skip

scene: bagian depan kapal

Aku sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus cukup kencang diatas kapal dan juga udara sore yang hangat, walau telah terjadi hal yang cukup mengerikan hari ini.

"Hai Kudo Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Di sini ?" tanya Hattori yang datang menhampiriku

"Tidak Ada, Hanya Sedang Menikmati Udara Sore" jawabku sekenanya

"kau Ini Seperti Orang Tua Saja, Padahal Kan Umurmu Baru 10 Tahun " canda Hattori

"hnn, Kau Ini Suka Sekali Membuat Ku Kesal" jawabku dengan Pura-pura emosi

"iia Maaf-maaf, Tapi Kau Kau Ini Memang Anak Berumur 10 Tahun…Conan" kata Hattori Sambil member penekanan Pada kata konan

"hn Terserahlah."

suasana menjadi hening sejenak

"Hei Heiji" kataku

"hum" gumannya

"Kenapa kau Juga Berpura-pura Menjadi Mouri Ji-san Tadi?, Bukankah Itu Kesempatan Bagus Untukmu Memperlihatkan Kemampuan AnalisisMu" kataku

"Kenapa" tanyanya singkat

"Untuk Menunjukkan Kemampuanmu Pada Semua Orang, Bahwa Kau Lebih Hebat Dari Kogoro Mouri Ji-san" terangku

"Aku Tidak Berniat Mengalahkan Kogoro Mouri Si Detektif Terkenal, Yang Ingin Kukalahkan Adalah Orang Yang Berada Dibaliknya" kata Hattori serius Tanpa melihat kearahku sama sekali

hembusan angin tiba-tiba menjadi kencang seolah-olah menunjukkan sebuah aroma persaingan yang ketat

"Dan Orang Itu Adalah Kau Kudo" kata hattori serius. "jadi Sebaiknya Kau Cepat lah Berubah Ketubuhmu Yang Asli Agar Bisa Kukalahkan, Tidak Ada Hebatnya nya jika Mengalahkan Anak 10 tahun" tambah Hattori sambil tersenyum

Aku hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Hattori,,

"Ya Itu Pasti, Suatu Saat Nanti Aku Akan Menemukan Obat Penawarnya. Aku Akan Bersaing Denganmu Tidak Sebagai Conan Atau Pun Kogoro Mori, Tapi Sebagai Sinichi Kudo" kataku mantab sambil tersenyum

"Itu Pasti Menyenangkan" balasnya sambil tersenyum juga

.

.

.

.

end

Alhamdulillah,, akhirnya ffc pertama aye kelar juga….

wkwkwkwkwkwk,, maap maap kalo ceritanya mengecewakan gaje dan kasusnya tidak menarik dan sebagainya^^

setelah aye bertapa selama 6 jam dikamar cuman begitulah yang masuk kekepala,, maaf jika mengecewakan.

untuk veykudo senpai terimakasih telah mereview setiap chapter nya*menunduk

tapi bisakah senpai dimna kesalahan nya,, karena senpai bilang di chap yg lalu banyak penggunaan huruf besar saiia yang tidak tepat,, saya sangat berharap senpai mau memberi sedikit contohnya,,


End file.
